


The First Time I Met You

by Violeen



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe. Chris just got into college and loves writing, Darren is this guy from A Very Potter Musical and still carries around his guitar wherever he goes. One day, they basically bump into each other in a coffee shop. Rating may go up as the story unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I just sat down and wrote this little thing. I don’t kow if it’s any good, but well…it’s CrissColfer week after all ! Enjoy, and remember that English is NOT my mothertongue. Thanks a lot ;)

Chris Colfer was a simple guy. He appreciated very simple things, such as drinking a searing hot coffee, or just enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin while sitting on a bench in one of Los Angeles' numerous parks.  
That morning, he chose to go out quite early, and settled for a coffee first, before getting in the mood for writing. He got into college a few months ago, and to be completely honest, he didn't like it that much. Sure, it was fun and sometimes interesting, but let's face it : his creative mind didn't enjoy those endless lectures, and it was buzzing with new ideas all day long.  
It looked like he wasn't going to finish the year after all, and Chris already could picture in his mind the disappointed faces of his parents, although they would probably end up trying to cheer him up and convince him that he was going to find what he really wanted to do with his life. The scene was already making him sick to his stomach before it was even 10 A.M., and he drew out a long sigh.   
He stood up behind the long queue of customers, and patiently waited. His brain turned on, and it began twirling with bits and pieces that he couldn't wait to type, sometime later in the day.   
The waiting turned out to be quite long, and he settled for sitting at a table, pulling out a notebook from his bag and began to scribble ideas on the paper.  
The problem was that he had an almost overcreative mind, and anytime during the day he would sit down on the spot and begin writing something down, even if he was right in the middle of the college cafeteria or even worse, at the doctor's.

It wasn't that he was particularly eager, but he was afraid to miss out on some ideas that could be leading him out of college someday, hopefully into the writing world. He wanted to make sure that he was doing everything he could to reach his ultimate goal. 

Time flew, and when he realized he was still writing, almost an hour later, he mentally slapped himself. He often really got intense with his work, to the point of forgetting where he was. The waitress came by, and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He nodded and smiled, choosing a very strong cappucino. The night had been quite short and he woke up restless on his bed, wishing he could turn over and sleep again, but the sun was already high in the sky and he really didn't want to miss half of his day. 

The waitress came back, put his beverage on the table and dropped the check with it. He thanked her, and waited till he was sure she wasn't going to come back to ask him something else. He liked to be alone to write.   
He barely had the time to put his pencil on the paper again, that someone's voice came near him.   
He lifted his head and his eyes widened. He was facing a young man, with very curly hair, a big smile plastered on his face, and his guitar case hanging from his shoulder. The coffee shop was full this time of day, and it seemed like the guy was asking him the permission to sit down here.   
He quickly added :  
"Don't worry, I won't be disturbing you while you write, you seem very...committed to your words."

He smiled and introduced himself as Darren. Chris nodded, shook his hand and gave his name, but closed his notebook the second the guy sat down in front of him. He didn't want to be irrespectful.   
They spent a few minutes not talking, just enjoying the drinks.   
"Well, this is weird", Chris thought. "I don't know this guy, yet he seems familiar..."

He almost spit his cappuccino everywhere when he suddenly realized why Darren looked that familiar. Chris took a long breath, and smiled awkwardly, hoping that he didn't notice him being all weird. 

"Hey, just a question...I knew I've already seen your face before, but I just remembered why...and where !"

Darren looked at him, surprise written all over his (cute) face. Chris mentally facepalmed himself over that thought, and said :

"Yeah...I've seen A Very Potter Musical and its sequels, on YouTube. You played Harry Potter, right ?"

Darren froze on his seat, and his face split into two. He laughed, a little embarrassed, and shook his head.

"God, I must say, I wasn't expecting you to say that. But yeah, it's true...I gotta admit, this is a bit embarrassing !"

Chris laughed along, and cleared his throat. 

"Well, not as embarrassing as almost drowning in your cup of coffee while writing because you didn't sleep last night..."

Darren's eyes comically widened. "That happened to you ?"

Chris blushed and nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Sometimes shame was a bitch. 

The curly-haired guy smiled, and looked at his watch. "Shit, I must be going..."

He got on his feet, and stood there for a few seconds, before hesitating. He opened his mouth to speak, and before he said anything, Chris was standing before him, handing him a piece of paper on which he had just scribbled something.  
Darren looked at the numbers on it, and smiled once again. He pocketed the piece, and made sure to give his number to the blue-eyed boy. 

"Well, " said Chris, a little shy, "I never ordinarily give my number to boys in coffee shops, but you seem nice and I'd like it if we could see each other again sometime, what do you think ?"  
Darren nodded, and hugged tightly Chris, pecking him on the cheek. Before passing the doors, he waved at him.

"See you around !"


End file.
